


Captive

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of searching Peter finally locates Neal. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614081">Item #145</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that was initially going to be my fill for the transformation square. I was in the mood for some wings :D I realize there are different stories you can spin from the original art, I always go for Peter and Neal, heee :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/s0w48i81rmcy40u/captive2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
